


De simples amis

by MissCactus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 'fin..., Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, M/M, Midomama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Midorima et Murasakibara ont de grandes mains. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ? Mais- Mais non, pas au lit !





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) sur le thème Main. J'avais une petite idée pour cet OS mais en l'écrivant je l'ai un peu perdue (oui) donc... Autant dire que ça part un peu bizarrement et au final ça n'aboutit à pas grand chose. Tant pis, il faut plus de MuraMido dans la vie, alors je le poste :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Midorima avait de grandes mains. Bien évidemment, ses mains étaient bien entretenue (particulièrement sa main gauche), ses ongles étaient limées et il se les lavait à chaque fois que c'était nécessaire.

Murasakibara avait de grandes mains lui aussi. Etant donné sa taille de géant, si ses mains avaient été minuscules cela aurait été... un peu ridicule. Mais lui, au contraire de Midorima, il se fichait de faire attention à elles. Bien qu'elles lui permettaient de jouer au basket, si ses ongles étaient dans un piteux état, qu'il avait des griffures ou autre, il s'en moquait complètement.

Lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, Midorima lui avait sans cesse répéter qu'il devrait faire plus attention. S'il se blessait, il lui serait impossible de continuer à jouer. Même si leur équipe avait le niveau nécessaire pour se passer de lui momentanément, il était évident que ce serait tout de même gênant. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer d'une certaine manière, changer après tant d'entraînements gênerait la dynamique de leur jeu.

Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Midorima se contentait de le réprimander, Murasakibara se plaignait de son caractère trop stricte, ils s'engueulaient et finissaient par se séparer pour rentrer chez eux.

Mais au lycée, après que toutes leurs histoires aient été réglées, cette habitude que Midorima avait perdu revint au galop.

Alors qu'ils disputaient un match avec les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles (et Kagami qui passait son temps à s'incruster partout), il avait remarqué que les mains de Murasakibara étaient recouvertes de petites écorchures, rien de bien grave mais assez pour que tenir un ballon soit inconfortable.

Il avait donc fait une chose tout à fait normale, une chose que n'importe quel ami aurait fait, et ce peu importe ce que racontait Aomine ou ce que laissait sous-entendre le sourire mystérieux de Kuroko. Prenant les mains du joueur de Yosen, il les avait bandées délicatement et avait fait promettre à Murasakibara d'être plus prudent par la suite.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Il avait donc fait une chose tout à fait normale, une chose que n'importe quel ami aurait fait, et ce peu importe la lueur dans les yeux d'Akashi ou le sourire brillant de Kise. Il avait tout simplement proposé à Murasakibara qu'ils se voient plus souvent, afin de s'assurer que le plus grand ne se blesse pas par mégarde.

Et lorsque Kagami avait finalement demandé s'ils sortaient ensemble, Midorima l'avait frappé.

Il faisait juste ce qu'un ami aurait fait, il s'assurait de la santé de son camarade. Rien de plus.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
